


Bad Boys Do It Better

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton is really smart, Ashton likes elisabel but she likes Harry, Bad Boy Harry, College AU, F/M, Harry Perrie Zayn Cara and Lou are all bad, Harry is Bisexual if anyone cares, I wrote this for a follower, I'm so sorry, M/M, No Smut, Zerrie Is Real, btw Louis is a frat boy, college party, harry is a player, hints of past Larry (but don't read for that cuz its literally a sentence), prompt, sorry - Freeform, under 5k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisabel gets good grades and plays by the rules and that's what Ashton likes about her. But she has other intentions when the group all go to a frat party and she meets the campus badass, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is for Elisabel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+for+Elisabel), [For @ _namelessell (Insta)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+%40+_namelessell+%28Insta%29).



> I would just like to mention that I'm not experienced with writing Bad Boy!Harry so this is really cliche. But then again, all college AUs are.

Bad boys had never been Elisabel's type. She thought they were trying too hard to act like they don't try hard at anything. She didn't see why girls were so crazy about bad boys. Of course maybe she was biased since she was considered the "good girl" in high school. She never did anything crazy or hung out with people who did.  
Now as a freshman in college she decided to do something she had never done before: go to a house party. When her roommate first asked her to go to the party she was completely against it. After all, what good could come out of a bunch of drunk teenagers crammed into a tiny frat house dancing, drinking, and hooking up like their lives depended on it?  
However, when Ashton asked her to go with him she figure what the hell. Ashton was a boy who lived on the floor above in her dorms. He was a very attractive boy with long wavy hair and hazel eyes. She had met him at orientation when he was working the sign up table for the debate club. They had quickly become very close friends.  
Ashton was a straight-A student who was attending college on a full scholarship. He was one of the smartest guys that Elisabel had ever met. Because he had a full ride for college, he couldn't get in any trouble or he would lose his scholarship. Not that he minded though because he never did anything bad anyway. The only reason he was going to this party was because his three best friends were forcing him to "live a little" and "enjoy the college experience." He decided that inviting Elisabeth to go with him would make him less nervous about the whole thing.  
It was no secret that Ashton had a huge crush on Elisabel. Even she knew he liked her. But as much as Elisabel didn't like "bad boys" she also wasn't that into super good boys who never do anything even remotely risky. And that was exactly how Ashton was.  
~~~~  
Ashton and Elisabel walked up the steps of a small frat house. The music was blasting from the inside and the yard was littered with drunk college students. Ashton's best friends Michael, Luke, and Calum were right behind them as they opened the door and went inside. They were all immediately overtaken by the smell of alcohol, weed, and sweaty bodies. There were so many people everywhere and almost all of them had a drink in hand or another person wrapped around them. Sometimes both.  
The five of them walked into the living room and were greeted with people dancing and grinding on the makeshift dance floor. The bass was thumping throughout the house and bodies were moving to the beat. Calum and Luke were excited to be in their natural habitat and went off to dance with each other on the dance floor. Michael, Ashton, and Elisabel were left to stand there by themselves.  
"Okay I need a drink like asap! C'mon Ash lets get a beer!" Michael yelled to Ashton over the impossibly loud music.  
"What about Elisabel? I'm not just gonna leave her here."  
"No, you two go ahead I'll be fine." Elisabeth replied even though she was honestly feeling a bit overwhelmed by her surroundings. Michael and Ashton gave a nod of their heads and walked off to find the kitchen.  
Not even two seconds after they walked away, a short, brunette, blue-eyed guy practically bounced over to Elisabel.  
"Hey love, you look a bit lost. You come here alone?" The random boy asked her.  
"Um, no. Actually the guys I came here with just went to the kitchen."  
"Oh, okay well why don't I keep you company while they're gone. Nobody wants to stand alone at a party, eh?" The boy stuck out his hand for Elisabel to shake. "The name's Louis by the way. What's yours?"  
"I'm Elisabel."  
"Nice to meet you Elisabel! Say, why don't I introduce you to some people. I'm actually in the frat that's throwing this party so I know a majority of the people here." Elisabel contemplated for a few seconds whether or not she should go with him, afraid she might lose track of Ashton, but it was a small house so she figured he'd find her.  
"Sure. I'd love that Louis." Louis introduced her to a few people including two of his frat brothers Niall and Liam before the front door swung open and a small ground of people walked in.  
"Oh, shit what are they doing here?" Louis cursed under his breath but just loud enough for Elisabel to hear since the whole room was silently staring at the group in awe. The group consisted of three girls and two boys and were all covered in tattoos and piercings.  
"Who are they and why is everyone staring at them?" Elisabel asked Louis.  
"Those are the bad asses of campus. You've got the girl with the blonde hair who is Perrie. The one with purple hair is Lou. The dirty-blonde girl with the big eyebrows is Cara. Then there's the black-haired guy Zayn. And last but not least you've got Harry Styles, the one with the brown curly hair. Everyone is kinda scared of them but awe-struck at the same time. They're like worshiped on campus because they're all so attractive. Especially Harry, but I'm warning you, stay away they're nothing but trouble."  
"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine. And yeah that Harry kid is very attractive. But I don't like bad boys so whatever."  
"Elisabel, even people who hate bad boys wanna get with him. I'm warning you stay away. He's a player. He will do whatever it takes to get someone into bed. The boy gets around. Females and males, it doesn't matter to him. If it's breathing and can give consent it's fair game for him. Just don't let him fool you."  
"Wow you sure know a lot about Harry."  
"Yeah, well let me just tell you to learn from my mistakes. Don't waste your time with him. He will only use you." Louis then walked away to get another beer, leaving Elisabel standing alone for the second time that night.  
Ashton found Elisabel a few minutes later and they went out on the "dance floor." They both were a little tipsy by now which made it easier for them both to loosen up a little. Elisabel was having fun dancing with Ashton, however she noticed Harry staring at her with a small smile on his face. It should have made her uncomfortable but it didn't. In fact she found herself catching his eye on more than one occasion.  
~~~~  
An hour of dancing and two beers later Elisabel was sitting down while Ashton was off talking to his friends. Suddenly she looked up and saw Harry standing next to her. He smirked at her and she smiled up at him.  
"So I would formally introduce myself and all but you and I both know I don't give a shit about your name. I just care about whether or not you can dance and then later on tonight I will only care about whether or not you're good in bed. If that interests you then join me on the dance floor. If not then tell me now so I don't waste my time." Elisabel was shocked at how straight forward and douchey he was being. However what surprised her even more was the fact that she stood up and followed him to the dance floor.  
They danced through a song and then Elisabel realized how stupid she was being by letting an asshole think he could use her or whatever his end game was. She decided that she would not go home with him because first of all she wasn't about one-night stands and two who knew what he had picked up from sleeping around so much. But she figured she could still talk to him.  
"So what's your deal then?" She asked Harry  
"Less talking."  
"Wow do girls actually fall for this?"  
"Well it seems to me that you are."  
"Actually I'm not going home with you if that's what you think. I have a bit more self respect than to throw myself at some complete asswipe."  
"Oi! That's a bit offensive don't you think? I'm not a complete asswipe. Just a partial asswipe. And if you don't wanna go home with me then I'm okay with that."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah. Of course. On one condition."  
"Of course there's a condition."  
"Let me take you out on a real date. Tomorrow night at 8?"  
"I'd actually really like that."  
"Okay well I'll see you then. I should actually be getting outta here before that Louis kid finds me and kicks me out." With that Harry collected his posse and left. A few second later Louis came up to Elisabel.  
"Where did Styles go? I saw you dancing with him even after I told you not to."  
"He just left and also I just met you, you can't tell me what to do. Besides he's not as bad as you said. He actually asked me on a date."  
"Wow. Harry Styles asked you on a date? He must really like you. He never goes on dates. Oh by the way your friend is looking for you. Ashton is it?"  
"Oh, where is he?"  
"The kitchen is where I saw him last."  
"Okay thanks." Elisabel went into the kitchen and walked up to Ashton and Michael.  
"So you're not going home with that tatted kid then?" Michael asked while Ashton glared at Elisabel.  
"Um, no. Who do you take me for? And actually for your information his name is Harry and I'm going on a date with him tomorrow." That made Ashton lighten up a little.  
"Oh. Well as long as you are happy I am." Aston said to Elisabel. "Now let's go find Calum and Luke and head back. I've got a test to study for." The three of them headed out to the living room to find Calum and Luke. They found them on a couch making out.  
"Oi! Loverboys! Quit snogging each other's faces off! We gotta go." Michael yelled. Luke and Calum stopped and looked at them, blushing from embarrassment. They got off the couch and walked over towards the others. As the walked back to their dorms Elisabel told them all about Harry and how she was so excited for their date tomorrow night.


End file.
